At Peace
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: Set after oneshot, Under The Stars. Now that the journey has ended, many things are finally at peace. [RainexRegal]


Another one-shot, hurray!

Raine: Ugh.

Oh, get over it. I ain't torturing you here.

Raine: ...Your word against mine, dear.

And I'm the author, so what I say goes. HAH. Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but my stories.

**Special Thanks:**

**God. I've said it a gillion times, but thank you for all my talents, of which writing is probably the most prominent.**

**Namco. I love your games! And please, bring that sequel to America...**

**All my readers. You all rock my fuzzy socks. I love you all. n.n**

------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood watching him at a respectful distance, holding the small metal key in both hands. His own shackled hands rested upon the stone erected in memory of Alicia Combatir, an innocent girl caught in the evils of Exsphere parasitism. His head was bowed in silent thought - or maybe prayer. He was preparing to let go, to emotionally accept what had happened, and move on with his life. And she wanted to let him have the time to ease away.

She cared for him, more than ever she would have thought possible. Particularly the first time they'd met... In the sewers of Meltokio, when he had threatened, probably falsely, to kill Zelos if they didn't cooperate. And then the second time in the Gaoracchia Forest. They'd had to fight. And after a long journey together among six others, one night in Heimdall had changed both perspectives. He wasn't just a quiet, distant and wounded convict; she wasn't simply a cold scholar, immune to feelings. They were living souls both in need of what they'd found. Man and woman - entwined hearts. A couple in love.

But he still needed to take time to part with his past. He still needed to be able to release it gently. And she knew it. She wouldn't force anything. Observing him throughout the whole journey - whether conciously or not - made her realize how very lost in his illeged crime he was. How horribly it ate at him - and had eaten at him, for sixteen long years. His scar ran very deep. She would do what she could to heal it. But only when he was ready.

With a deep breath, a noticeable rise of his broad shoulders, the tall martial artist turned slowly around, lifting his sea-blue eyes to her own of a somewhat darker hue. His look answered the query in her gaze, and he walked toward her. He was ready. As ready as ever he would be. Lowering his head a bit, he put his cheek against the side of her head for a moment. She closed her eyes, burying her nose in his unruly hair. "Alright," was his whispered relenting.

They drew back, and he looked down at his hands. Slowly, he lifted them to hers. He felt her maneuver skillfully to insert the key and twist it. As soon as the familiar weight dropped from his wrists in a quiet clatter at their feet, her took her into his arms.

How long it had been since he'd held anyone so closely. Or at all. His shoulders felt stiff when stretched beyond the limits of the shackles he'd grown so used to. Regal Bryant rested his mouth atop her head, letting the breeze tossle their hair and clothing playfully as he looked over her to the ocean visible from the roof. A little smile curved his lips as he heard her murmur, "Welcome back."

He closed his eyes, holding her tightly. She was returning the embrace, her breath soft against him. He needed this... Needed her. If she would have him, he would be hers. Alicia would never totally fade. It was wrong to just forget about her - but Raine...

Raine was his present, and future. He couldn't pretend he didn't feel anything for her. He _wouldn't _deny that he'd fallen for her. His heart ached after letting go of his tragic loss of love in years past. But she'd made him see that the only way it would be soothed was with her rarely-seen gentle touch. "Thank you," he replied in the same softness.

There they stood for a while, neither of them seeing the need to speak just then. It was all said in the silence - they'd both freed themselves from their respective bonds. And now they could be together. The journey was over, the worlds reunited, and the mana restored. They would be able to do as they pleased. The entire world would.

"It's over. The Exsphere menace...has been defeated. The world is finally at peace." Seperating from her, he took her hand instead to lead her to the side of the roof, looking over the sunset-glow on the horizon, and the sparkling reflection in the calm waters. "As am I."

"I'm glad. Glad you found me in Heimdall, glad you've been able to settle things. And I'm glad that we were successful in that journey. I'm glad it's over." His hand was warm around hers. She stood close at his side, looking downward into the water. From this height, it wasn't so intimidating - she saw it as beautiful. Or maybe that was the surrounding circumstances...

"Raine... Stay with me. Now that we can all live peacefully, I ask that you remain here with me. I... I need you." He didn't know that he'd thought she would really go off and leave him alone. But he wanted to know that she wouldn't - he wanted her to tell him.

Raine, her eyes still on the tranquil water, nodded slowly. "I will," she affirmed. She did believe, though when she'd left Iselia all that time ago she'd never have predicted it, that she needed him, too. She would work here to ease half-elf discrimination... And Genis could at last go to Sybak and study. It would be a good wake up call for that town, too. But she wanted to stay with Regal. He had put his haunting sin to rest for her - how could she leave that? Oh, the journey had softened her shell a little.

Regal turned her gently to face him, lifting her head. His gratittude was displayed in his eyes as he tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. Sensing the oncoming action, she took the hand that held her chin, and let him close the gap between them. The kiss was bridged, lasting through the remainder of the sea-side twilight, even as artificial lights along the Lezareno's sky terrace came to life.

------------------------------------------------

Awww. How cute.

Raine: ...

-.- It was cute, darnit.

Raine: ...

Stupid half-elf. Read and review, please, readuh peeps.


End file.
